1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a sheet using a recording material such as a toner and so forth. In general, the recording material is stored in a storage unit such as a cartridge. Some image forming apparatuses detect an amount of the recoding material remaining in the storage unit and display the amount on a display unit such as a user interface (UI).
Up to now, a sensor has been provided, and a value detected by the sensor has been directly displayed as a remaining amount of the recoding material. A sensor which can accurately detect the remaining amount when the remaining amount lowers to a certain extent is often adopted in consideration of its cost. In this case, the sensor discretely detects the remaining amount of the recoding material, like 100%, 20%, and 10%, for example. As a result, the display unit also discretely displays the remaining amount of the recoding material, like 100%, 20%, and 10%, for example.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-343621 discusses a technique in which a display unit continuously displays the remaining amount of the recoding material while a sensor discretely detects the remaining amount. For example, when an image is formed, a predicted value of a toner remaining amount is calculated based on a dot count value of raster data, and the predicted value is displayed as a current value of the toner remaining amount. When a sensor value of the toner remaining amount is acquired from the sensor, the current value is updated by the sensor value.
Control for displaying the toner remaining amount by the current value requires predetermined information for setting an initial value of the toner remaining amount and calculating the predicted value of the toner remaining amount. The predetermined information is acquired from a memory tag of a toner cartridge.
However, the predetermined information may be incorrect or not be sometimes stored in the memory tag depending on a type or a manufacture of the toner cartridge. In such a case, the toner remaining amount may not be adequately displayed.